


General Comfort

by awkward_radar_tech



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Hux is a good boyfriend, he also worries a lot, millie and hux cuddles make everything better, you have a bad migraine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_radar_tech/pseuds/awkward_radar_tech
Summary: Hux worries you are really sick and brings a box of supplies to help, and then realizes how much he truly cares about you.





	General Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self-comfort fic. I was on the tail end of a really bad migraine when I wrote this, and all I wanted was for somebody to care for me.

Hux checked outside of his quarters to make sure a certain Supreme Leader wasn’t lurking around before he stepped into the hallway carrying a box covered in a cloth. He was on a very important mission and he wasn’t going to let Ren get in his way. He needed to get himself and this package to your quarters as soon as possible. After not getting a response from you on all the messages he sent you on your day off yesterday, and you not showing up for duty today, he knew something was up. He remembered you saying you were kind of lightheaded the two days before your day off, and after consulting one of your friends, he concluded you had a migraine and a bad one if you weren’t responding to messages. You have only been dating for five months, and he is constantly trying to find ways to prove to you that he cares about you. You have told him countless times that you know he cares, but he still doesn’t believe it.

He made it to your quarters without a problem and entered his code. Your quarters were completely dark, so he was almost certain his thoughts were correct. He slowly walked through your quarters to reach your bedroom, and found you laying in bed just staring at the ceiling. He approached your bed and set down the box at the foot before reaching inside and pulling out one of the things from inside. Holding onto what he grabbed, he sat down closer to you head and softly spoke to you, “Hey, (y/n). I figured out you had a migraine so I brought you a nurse. Millie might not be a trained medical professional, but she is good at providing comfort.” He placed his cat at your side before grabbing your hand, “Also, I moved around my schedule so I can work from my datapad and will be staying here with you until you are better. I brought some medicine and tea and can order anything else you want, just let me know.”

You slowly turned your head towards your boyfriend and smiled the best you could manage, “Thank you Armie. Can you bring me some juice and medicine?”

“Sure thing, kitten.” He went out to your kitchenette and poured you a glass of your favorite juice that you always had plenty of, before returning and grabbing out the bottle of pills from the box. “Here you go. Do you need anything else right now?”

“Could you change out of your uniform and cuddle me please?”

“Of course, I’ll be back in a moment.”

When he returned, the empty glass was on your nightstand and you had turned on your side and curled around Millicent, and had drifted off to sleep. Hux quietly grabbed his datapad and turned it off before crawling under the covers and spooning you. He planted soft kisses to the back of your hair and shoulders, careful not to disturb you.

“I love you (y/n). I hope you get better soon, I hate seeing you like this.”

He didn’t notice his exhaustion or how drowsy he had gotten and was surprised when he woke up. He had turned to his back and you were curled into his side, using his chest as a pillow. Millie had moved to the foot of the bed, which he was alerted to by the sudden ambush of his foot after his big toe twitched. “Millie, stop that you’re going to wake up (y/n) and she needs her sleep,” he whisper-yelled to the foot of the bed.

He was slightly startled when you mumbled into his chest, “Tige, honey, I’ve been awake for the past hour. I’m just comfortable like this and you were still sleeping.”

Hux began to softly run his fingers through your hair, “Oh okay. Do you need anything now that I’m awake, kitten?”

“Some water and medicine, please. And maybe something light and small to eat.”

“Right away, kitten.” He helped you lay on your back before getting up to retrieve what was requested.

He grabbed his datapad and turned it on while walking to the kitchenette. He made sure he got nothing urgent while pouring you a glass of water, and then ordered some food for the both of you before returning with the water and grabbing some medicine. After he handed you the items, he returned to the living room to wait for the food and work on some reports without the light of his datapad disturbing you. He tried his best to focus on what he was reading, but his mind kept wandering back to you. He hated seeing you in so much pain, he wanted to protect you from everything that could hurt you but he was helpless when in came to your own body attacking you. Although he has yet to tell you when you’re awake, he loves you immensely. He loves everything about you, your smile, your laugh, the way your eyes sparkle when he looks into them, your caring soul that brought you to the ship as a nurse, and, most of all, the way you hold yourself with confidence in everything you do. He thought about how he should write down everything he loves about you to give to you when you feel better, but was unable to open a document to begin when a beep alerted him the the arrival of the food he ordered. He retrieved the food from the droid and brought you your plate before returning to the living room. He knew the sounds of him eating would be unpleasant for you, and he didn’t want to cause you any unnecessary discomfort. He could still hear if you called for him, and you had Nurse Millicent, who was by your head purring when he delivered your food, that would come alert him if need be. While eating, he began his list of things he loves about you, that he decided he would splurge on and print it out on nice paper and put it in a notebook that you could add to. And he would tell you he loves you when he gave it to you.

**_Two days later_ **

Hux was returning to your quarters after putting Millie back in her proper domain, carrying the album he had made and a bouquet of roses. He had written 3 pages worth of things he loves about you and they were inserted into the first plastic sheets in the book, and he decided to also include two photos you made him take about a month into dating and a few rather adorable photos of Millicent because you loved her just as much as he did. You were almost completely better now, only a light headache that was easily taken care of with a weak pain killer, and were heading back to work the next cycle. When he arrived at your door, he entered his code and walked in to find you on your couch instead of your bed like he had left you.

You immediately noticed the roses in his hand, “Armie, are those for me?!”

“Yes, my dear. And I also have another gift but I have to tell you something before I give it to you.”

“Okay. Here, come sit down babe,” you moved over and patted the spot you were just occupying.

Hux set the flowers on your coffee table and sat down, holding the album on his lap, “Okay, so, my beautiful (y/n), I have been wanting to tell you this for a couple of weeks now, but I wasn’t sure if you were ready to hear it. But seeing you with that migraine made me realize I can’t hide my feelings for you. I love you, (y/n), so, so much. And I am so lucky to have you,” he handed you the album, “This is an album I had made for you. I wrote out a list of everything I love about you, and included some photos you’ll like. There are plenty of empty sheet protectors so you can add more things to it, and when you fill those up I will have another one made. I hope you like it.”

“Tige, I love you too. So much. Thank you for this, it means so much to me, I’m going to keep it in my nightstand and look at it all the time.” You leaned over and kissed Hux on the cheek and then sat back and looked at the album, “Hey baby, I’d love it if you read the list out loud to me.”

“Of course, kitten, anything for you.”

And so he read you the list, and then read it again just because. At some point you laid down, resting your head on his lap, so every few lines he would bend down and kiss you and tell you “I love you” and he just smiled knowing this is how he wants things to be forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, awkward-radar-tech!  
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr, I like to know what people think of my fics!


End file.
